In patients with Friedreich's ataxia and cardiac involvement, left ventricular wall thickening is most commonly concentric (symmetric) but not genetically transmitted, and evidence of dynamic left ventricular outflow tract obstruction is absent. Cardiac involvement in Friedreich's ataxia does not appear to be a manifestation of hypertrophic cardiomyopathy.